Determination
by Sarapercival333
Summary: One-sided Blaise/Ken. Just go on and read, pls. Rated T for mentions of sex.


Determination

If there was one thing Blaise Corso admired of her dead friend, it was his determination. His drive on bringing criminals to where they belong or restoring what used to be on a person. It wasn't a wonder she would've harbored…indiscriminate feelings for him. After all, she loved men with a passion. But the problem is does he like her the same way she likes him? No.

He was always someone else's, never hers. But fate always gave her another shot. That 'someone else' would always lose him because they would always try to tie him down, but they'll just find out that they can't and it would be too late already. Usually, during those times, she would always be there to talk him down. The next day, things would always be back to normal, him not noticing her _that way_ and she, trying to make him.

And it hurts so _damn_ much.

-x

She usually was the one who men pine for, what men _chase_. So when he doesn't, she couldn't get used to it. And she usually finds herself in front of a bathroom mirror wondering if she was the one who was now doing the chasing, not the man. She was always used to getting what she wanted, if it came to men.

Was fate finally getting back at her for the many hearts she had broken?

She doesn't really know the answer so she just stops asking her that question.

-x-

On Monday mornings, he would always stride merrily into the bullpen, a skip in his step.

Usually, Mal would stride up to him and ask him who the lucky woman was. And she would always pause at what she was doing and listen to their conversation about who his newest conquest was. Usually it was just some blonde he just picked up at random nightclubs but she never managed to get over the sense of jealousy that creeps up her spine.

After their conversations end, he would usually stop by her cubicle and give her a fresh cup of non-fat latte that she always seems to forget to buy during Mondays.

She usually gives him a very appreciative smile and he usually returns the expression. And it never manages to make her legs weak and make butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

-x-

One day, he strides to the bullpen, a big smile plastered on his handsome face. Mal looks up and smiles at him. They then hit on a conversation detailing his accidental meeting of a woman last night that had piqued his interests. Mal then laughed and asked him if he had done it with her. He replied the negative and said he wanted to take it slow.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. But that was all she needed to hear to know that he might not come back this time.

-x-

She had settled for less, an action she had never done in her life. She had settled for his best friend, hoping that the relationship that they will establish will last and he won't need to try to seduce him anymore.

In short, Blaise had settled for Mal. Mal, the handsome detective of the town. Mal, the charming and perfect partner. Mal, the recent divorcee.

Blaise bit her lip. He had just been divorced. It wouldn't be good if she broke his heart. She closed her eyes as the remorse flooded through her.

Seducing him had been easy. He didn't expect much from a woman so it was easy. It had been subtle complements at first and it ascended to intimate touches and smiles.

The next thing she knew, Mal had been begging at her feet for her to take him under her wing which had been the plan all along.

Meanwhile, his relationship had encountered its potential ascension to something more.

And it hurts so _damn _much that it wasn't her in his arms right now.

-x-

It didn't take long for Mal to notice and confront to her about it. She didn't have anything to hide so she just confessed to him. His reaction wasn't anything she had expected. He had just nodded in comprehension as if he had known all the time and handed her a bottle of beer.

She thanked him for understanding after a long period of awkwardness. And he had smiled at her and said that she will figure it out one day.

She didn't know what he meant when he said that but she had an idea.

-x-

One night, when they were working on a case, he had announced that he was getting married to the girl he was currently in a relationship with. That night, her world had came crashing down on her.

She had stormed out of the precint that night, tears staining her eyes. Mal had run after her and had comforted her sobbing form in his SUV until midnight. She had watched the city die down that night with eyes blurred with tears.

He was getting married.

Not to her, but another woman.

And it hurt so _damn_ much.

-x-

After they had cracked the case wide open, she immediately filed her resignation papers. Captain Maria Yeong tried to ask why but she wouldn't give any straight answers. As she stormed out of her office that day, she had looked on her with worried eyes.

As she was packing up her cubicle, he had approached her and tried to ask her why. She gave the same answers she had given every one who had ever asked.

He touched her hand and she looked up at him with astonished eyes. He then asked for the truth. She had told him it was for her to search for a new career opportunity.

And she gave him the truth.

Half of it, anyways.

-x-

Mal approached her as she crammed up all of her things in her sedan and bade her good luck. She had smiled at him and said to him that he can call her when he needed to. Mal then planted a soft kiss on her cheek before she went out and started a new path.

A lone masculine figure blurred in the distance as she roared away from her old life.

-x-

She spent the first few weeks filing up her resume and applying for several jobs she had found on the newspaper.

After a few weeks, she had finally landed a job as a banker in one of the local San Francisco banks.

It was not the job she had preferred but it was a good start.

-x-

A few months later, she had met a guy. His name was Victor. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wasn't that handsome but he wasn't ugly either. Overall, he was a perfect fit for her. He was funny, witty, and sarcastic. He had served in the army once, that was where he had gotten his built physique.

A perfect reflection of him.

-x-

Their relationship had been deliberate and slow, one foot in front of the other, slowly but surely. And in the end, she had found himself liking him, but not as much as she liked him.

Their relationship ascended from dinners and breakfasts to kissing and wine. She could see that he had fallen completely in love with her. But she wasn't sure if she had.

-x-

Days later, she had received news that he had divorced his wife from Mal, along with a message that begged for her to come back.

That day, she had rejoiced. She didn't know why.

-x-

One night, Victor had invited her into his apartment and they had done it. The sex was inexplicably slow and sweet. Coupled with the feeling of ecstasy, there was the feeling of betrayal. She felt that she had betrayed someone but continued on with what she was doing anyway. During the bliss that followed, she had accidentally screamed his name, not Victor's.

Victor came after her. She bit her lip at the careless mistake she had committed. He had questioned her after a few minutes of awkward silence. She had skillfully evaded the question and they had ended up talking about a TV show that they usually watch together.

All the while, she couldn't mistake the look in Victor's eyes for suspicion.

-x-

They had broken up. Several incidents like the last one had transpired and it had triggered his pent up emotions.

He had demanded her for answers but she didn't want to give them. He had thrown a tantrum and shattered the wine bottle on his bedside table. All the while she had pulled up the sheets on her naked form and looked at him with tearful eyes.

She had silently got up and dressed that night and exited his apartment, sobs racked her body.

-x-

She had called Mal to meet up with her in their usual beerhouse. They clinked beers and chatted for a while. She then broke the bombshell to him and he listened.

After she was done talking, Mal looked at her with a sympathetic look and asked her to come back.

She denied his offer once again and exited the bar, questioning her emotions.

She didn't speak to Mal for a year.

-x-

On a sunny midday in the middle of the year, she received a call from her former boss. She was asking for help on a case. On instinct, she had said yes to the offer, for reasons unknown. She didn't know she had even said it until Maria had told her to be in the precint by seven-thirty tonight.

After the call ended, she had went to her closet and retrieved her gun, a gun she had stored away in the dark recesses of her closet and swore to never use again. The gun, aside from Mal, was the only piece she had left of her former life. She had new friends, new bosses, and new tricks up her sleeve, in short, she was a changed woman.

But she really wasn't sure if she could handle going back to her old life.

-x-

Night had fallen and she found herself boarding her car in a trance. Officer Joe Bartaugh climbed into the passenger seat and had directed her to the new location of the precint. Apparently, the old one got burnt down.

When they had gotten to their destination, she had thanked Joe and promised to buy him beer sometime. She then proceeded to go into the Captain's office as was instructed.

When she had gotten there, the Captain had greeted her with a smile and a 'welcome back'. They had exchanged a brief and awkward hug and she went into taking a seat.

Maria poured her a shot of whiskey. They conversed on how her life had gone. Maria then explained why she was needed on this case. Apparently, someone new had replaced her and she was the target of the Connoiseur.

She then had asked about Eric Mills and who had replaced him. Before she had gone, he had been the Forensic Technician, along one of the people who she hadn't said goodbye to and one of the few who she didn't speak to much except if there was a case.

The young man had a bright future ahead of him if only he had let them help him. And for that, she was sympathetic.

Mal then walked into Maria's office a few minutes after their conversation had ended. He had been very happy upon seeing her. Maria then explained that she will again be working for the SFPD after her resignation from the bank she was working with was finalized as she had told her earlier that day.

Blaise was, overall, happy to be back. Working at the bank had been a fresh breath of air but it felt awkward there, as if she didn't belong. Sure, she had made a few friends there but it just wasn't the same.

Then there he came, he opened the door with a big smile on his face and had jumped into her arms. He told her that he was beyond glad that she was back. She smiled fondly at him and punched him playfully on his arm.

He looked as handsome as ever.

And to see him glad that she was back and smiling at her, she couldn't be happier.

-x-

The first case since she had quit. She should've had seen it coming, his subtle touches with the Forensic Technician named Amy. His smiles, he seemed to be happier when they were together in one room.

And if that wasn't the telltale signs of a new romance, God be damned.

-x-

It had gone on in a whirlwind and it was so subtle, she barely noticed it. They had started dating.

She had nothing against the Technician but she just thought that she wasn't exactly the type of woman he would go for.

But he did anyway, chose the Forensic gal over her.

-x-

His death came so quickly, so accidental yet so deliberate at the same time. The man who had killed him, she believes to be one of the cartel people that work for a freak named The Kraken. Amy sobbed at his side, her tears reflecting true love.

Blaise was numb. She didn't feel anything, notice anything. She felt as if the city lights whirled on in front of her.

_He's gone._

She didn't even get a chance to bear out her feeling for him.

But she doubted that even if he were alive, she would get that kind of opportunity.

-x-

Mal had invited her for beer.

They conversed about general stuff at first but he proceeded to talk about him. She had warily avoided his questions and had trudged drunkenly out of the pub, her thoughts swirling.

He had ended up calling out to her and she had ended up ignoring him, not wanting to bear out her feelings at the moment.

-x-

Mal had picked her up from her apartment. Half of the ride to the funeral was dreary and awkward but after the fifth stoplight, he had asked her a question.

Just then, she had chosen to bear out her feelings, all the heartache and pain she had felt over the years of his obliviousness.

Mal just put a hand on her back and smiled wanly at her. She needed comfort and he would give it to her.

He had sympathized with her feelings as he knew the feeling of wanting but not getting. The new precint gal, Natara Williams, was really a handful.

And he hasn't seen him as raw as this since his divorce.

-x-

The funeral was something not to behold. Crying and sobbing can be heard almost everywhere, apparently he had many friends.

She watched as Amy gave her teary speech and Mal's end up with him storming off the stage and Natara consoling to him.

He was really thankful that day that Amy had decided to go back to the precint early and that Natara and Mal wasn't there for them not to hear her speech.

"Hi I'm Blaise Corso," she started awkwardly, her name sounded unfamiliar to her ears, "I'm sure most of you probably don't know me, but to those who did, I'm sure you knew that I worked with the deceased Ken Greene."

She swallowed and continued.

"He was a brave man, willful and righteous at the same time," Blaise said, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek, "but was also supportive of his friends and colleagues."

Blaise wiped at the tear and continued.

"He was also a great man, a great friend, and a great coworker," Blaise stated, her voice dry, "he-he…"

She trailed off. The crowd looked at her.

"If anyone of you asks me what I most admire about him," she said her voice a lot stronger now, "it was his determination. He was my friend and my ally, my savior and protector, as much as that cheesy that sounds; he had saved me numerous times from death and I-I thank him for that."

Blaise clenched her jaw and continued again.

"And I thank him for being my friend."

_He was more than that. Ken Greene was more than that._

Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death.

Hey guys! For those of you who don't understand, PM me, along with the questions you possibly have. The story might be a bit AU. But as always, read and review.


End file.
